This Is What I Feel
by sakura and poems
Summary: sakura bertemu dengan seseorang di dalam mimpinya. syaoran adalah seorang pemain bola basket yang sangat disukai anak-anak perempuan disekolahnya. perbedaan 'kepercayaan'. semua berawal dengan sebuah kalimat: "apa aku kenal sama kamu?"
1. The Beginning Of It

Hehe.. konnichiwa, minna. Kyou wa genki? =)

Well, here we are. Standing in this world (co-past dari judul blog saya?)

Yah, saya bosan membuat short story melulu. Akhirnya timbul deh keinginan untuk membuat long story again.. w

Kali ini, ceritanya.. um, agak.. apa ya? Errrr.. (confused how to explain it in a word, so i dun wanna say lol xD) dan juga, memakai bahasa Indonesia untuk melatih bahasa saya.. .

Di awal chapter, mungkin akan sangat membingungkan kalian. Tapi nanti mulai dari chapter 2, akan mulai ada jalan jelasnya, kok.

Translated by my friends and some is by me. Story is by me.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan bercat pink, diletakkan banyak sekali boneka teddy bear baik di atas kasur atau pun di lemari bonekanya, ber-AC, dan beraroma apel tersebut adalah milik Maria Angelika; seorang siswi kelas 1 smp yang kini menempati semester keduanya di sekolah. Anak yang tak menyukai pelajaran Fisika ini kini sedang mengelus-elus boneka teddy bear kesayangannya; boneka pemberian pacarnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Boneka teddy bear berwarna pink dan berpita merah tersebut pun ia peluk erat. Dan ia pun bergumam...

"nyaaaaaaa-! Aku sayang banget sama kamuuuu-" gumamnya pelan. Wajahnya memerah seakan ia baru saja memakan 20 cabai petik tanpa kesadarannya.

~~tock tock tock~~

Maria mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya. Seseorang sedang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"iyaaaa.." Maria pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Perempuan imut berkulit putih yang berpakaian tshirt putih dan menggunakan rok polkadot kuning sebatas lututnya dan berenda putih ini pun membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan malas. _Paling-paling..._ Maria sudah merasakan sebuah firasat yang membuatnya malas membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk orang yang kini sedang berada di balik pintu kamarnya tersebut.

"yaaaaa~~~~ apa, kakaaaaaak~~~~~?" keluh Maria setela membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk kakaknya.

"beliin telur gih di warung 1 kg buat bikin kue bulan," perintah kakaknya dengan tenang sambil menyodorkan lembaran uang yang kira-kira memang cukup untuk membeli telur seberat 1 kg di sebuah warung tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"iiiiiih, kakak~~~ kenapa ga minta beliinnya ke bibi aja, sih~~~? Atau ga kakak gitu yang beli sendiri~~~"

"hey adikku sayang yang manja dan menyebalkan, bibi kan lagi pulang kampuuung. Nah, saya sedang menyiapkan bahan lain. Mending punya clone, pasti ga bakal nyuruh kamu, deh. Buruan ah! Nanti keburu penuh sama pembeli yang lain, terus lama deeeeehh-!" kakaknya mendorong pelan adiknya yang selalu dijahilinya itu keluar kamar.

"haih~~~ tapi nanti ba-..."

"iyaa iyaaaaaa, nanti dibagi dua kuenya sama kamu. Cerewet ah.."

"habisnya kan kakak suka makan jatahku~~~~" keluhnya lagi setelah memakai sendal berwarna kuningnya.

"ga, ga, ga bakalan. Buru gih!" kakaknya pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melihat adiknya pergi keluar pagar dan mengambil langkah menuju warung yang dimaksud.

Maria berjalan dengan malas.

"sigh~~~~ kakak nyebeliiiiin~~~" gumamnya di sepanjang jalan.

**Di tempat lain, yakni di sekolah..**

Hari sabtu adalah hari dimana Maria lebih senang untuk 'meliburkan diri'. Hanya ada kegiatan eksul di sekolahnya pada hari itu. Namun tidak untuk seorang anak lelaki yang sangat suka bermain basket yang kini sedang bermain basket disana bersama teman-temannya.

"Oi oi oi, oper sini!"

~~dack dack dack!~~

"s***!"

"gua menang, bro.."

"iya oke lo menang. Kapan sih gua bisa ngalahin lo, Syao?"

"mana gua tau haha. Beeerrrrtanyalah kepada Tuhan hahaha!"

"okay. Mulai dah lo nyebelinnya~~"

Anak-anak perempuan yang melihat Syaoran tadi sedang bermain basket tak dapat melepaskan mata mereka darinya. Laki-laki berkulit putih dan memakai tshirt hitam itu pun tak mempedulikannya meski ia tahu akan hal itu.

"eh, lo jadi sorotan cewek-cewek, tuh.."

"masa bodo. Peduli amat gua. Lo aja sana lahap tuh satu-satu," ujarnya dengan pandangan tak peduli akan apa yang dikatakan seorang teman satu timnya tadi. Ia mengambil botol minum dari tempat duduknya di samping lapangan basket dan meminum isinya.

"wassup, Syaoran? Terkenal lagi lo?" Eriol yang baru saja melihat temannya bermain basket pun menghampirinya yang sedang me-lap keringatnya dengan handuk biru kecilnya.

"eh, lo, Eriol. Ga tau deh. Lo kali?"

"jaah, lo gimana sih. Jelas-jelas mereka ngeliatin lo. Haha! Eh, si 'Xiao Long' kemana?"

"yang pasti, dia tuh lagi mulai cinta mati sama rumus-rumus fisika yang always bikin gua stress sepanjang masa buatan Einstein. cari sana di tempat perkumpulan Science Club!"

"whoa, ga usah segitunya kali. Anti banget lo ama fisika?"

"jangan ngomongin soal hitung-hitungan ke gua, apalagi fisika atau bahkan mate."

Syaoran pun meraih tasnya.

"mau kemana lo?"

"ya pulang dong, Erioooooll..." Syaoran pun keluar dari lapangan, meninggalkan Eriol yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Syaoran tadi.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Di tengah jalan, Syaoran membetulkan tali sepatunya. Saat ia kembali berdiri, ia melihat sosok perempuan dengan panjang rambut hingga pundaknya dan memakai tshirt putih sedang berjalan malas sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang sepertinya berisi sesuatu yang lumayan mempertaruhkan 'nyawa' jika isinya hancur.

"lo ga ke sekolah lagi, Mar?" Syaoran pun menghampiri Maria yang sedang memasang muka melas.

"hng~~~ ga. padus ga kumpul hari ini, Rick. Napa? Kangen sama gua lo? Haha!" maria akhirnya mulai menunjukkan tawanya.

"jaah, heh, kangen aja kagak. Gua cuma nanya, lagian. sinting sia.." ujar Syaoran dengan muka malas sambil mengacak-acak rambut maria.

"AAAHHH! Rambut guaaaa! Bayar sejutaaaa!" seru maria kesal.

"heh, macan tutul, ngasih sepeseerrr pun gua ga mau. Haha.. rambut lo gua jadiin jerami anak gembala aja dah sini!" kembali Syaoran mengacak-acakkan rambut Maria yang tadinya rapi dengan jepitan pita merah di atas poninya kini diubrak-abrik oleh satpol PP para jari-jemari milik Syaoran.

"macan = manis dan cantiiiik~ " ujar maria dengan senang.

"bukan. Di kamus gua buat lo, macan = makanan cannibal! Hahahaha!" Syaoran tertawa puas atas singkatan yang baru saja ia buat untuk anak perempuan yang berada di depannya itu. Maria kesal bukan main.

"eh, by the way lo bawa apaan?"

"nih, pesenan kakak gua.." keluh maria sambil mengangkat kantok kresek hitam tersebut.

"udah ah! Nanti kakak gua nyerocos gara-gara gua kelamaan! Daaaaaaaaadaaaaahh, jeleeeek~~~"

"haha. Makasih gua dibilang jelek. Jelek = jelas-jelas kerennnnn haha!"

"IIIIH! GA TAU, AH! MONKEY LO!" seru Maria kesal sambil terus berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Syaoran.

"monkey = moon key. Aaaah, gua hebaaaatt.. makasih atas pujian lo ke gua tadiii haha!"

"AAAAAAHH! BODO AMAAAAAAATT~~~~!"

"hahahahaha-!"

Syaoran pun kembali menuju jalur puolang ke rumahnya..

Maria kembali ke rumahnya dan menyerahkan kantong kresek berisikan 1 kg telur yang diminta kakaknya kepada kakaknya yang sedari tadi ternyata hanya menonton tv.

Maria pun kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup plus mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"panaaass~~~~~~~" keluh maria sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Ia kembali menatap teddy bear kesayangannya itu.

"mau ketemu.. sigh~~~"

~~ftang tang ftang tang!~~

Suara tanda sms pada mobile-nya berbunyi. Seseorang baru saja mengirimnya sebuah message.

Ia pun meraih mobile berwarna biru tua dibelakangnya itu dengan malas.

'_Mariaaaa, besok ada pr ga?_ '

Sebuah message dari sahabat tersayangnya; Pricilla. Ia pun membalasnya.

'_ga ada, Cil__. Main kesini dong, Cilla~~ aku boseeenn~~~'_

'_sama, aku juga BT disini, Mar. Aku sih justru mau banget main kesana. Tapi ga diijinin soalnya disuruh jaga rumah~~'_

'_yaaaaah~~~'_

Terjadilah percakapan melalui via SMS.

'_Maria tadi ga ke skula? Kenapa?'_

'_Padus ga ngumpul minggu ini.. para seniornya lagi jenguk teman mereka yang lagi sakit..'_

'_whoa.. semoga cepat sembuh, ya.. _._'_

'_iya.. eh eh eh, Cilla, masa tadi aku kan lagi di jalan mau pulang habis beli telur. Terus aku ketemu sama si monkey. Eeeh, dia malah ngacak-acak rambutku~~'_

'_HOEEEEEE! Syaoran terlalu-! _DX_"_

'_terus yang bikin aku kesel juga, aku kan katain dia jelek, ternyata di kamus dia tuh bersingkatan pujian. Dikatain monkey juga pujian~~~'_

'_lho kok? Maksudnya?'_

'_dia bilang jelek = jelas-jelas keren.. lalu monkey = moon key~~~'_

'_hahaha~~~~ itu anak~~ ada aja ya otaknya~~'_

'_terus, terus ya, kan macan = manis dan cantik. Dan masa dia bilang kalau di kamus dia, macan buat aku tuh = makanan cannibal~~~~ _T_T_'_

'_h-hoeeeeeeeee~~~~~ .'_

'_Syaoran jeleeeeeeeeekk~~~~ TT^TT '_

'_h-haha.. sabar ya, maria. Eh, lagian, jelek juga ga cuma jelas-jelas keren!'_

'_maksudnya?'_

'_buat dia, jelek = jelas-jelas kere! Hahahaha! =w='_

'_haha! Iya juga ya, Cil. Nyaaaaaaaaa- aku sayang Cilla-chan-! xD'_

'_aku sayang Ma-chan! xD'_

Percakapan mereka berdua pun terus berlanjut. Kedua anak perempuan ini memang tak dapat dipisahkan, seakan-akan sudah dioleskan lem aibon yang sulit untuk dihilangkan sehingga mereka tak dapat lepas sedetik saja.

**xXx...xXx**

Ia memasang muka tenang saat ia membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Lalu, seseorang dengan langkah mungil berlari menghampiri dari balik pintu untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

~~ckrek..~~

"kakak-! Hehe.." anak berumur 6 tahun menggunakan dress merah berenda kuning itu pun memeluk erat kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dari pertemuan di Science Club di sekolahnya.

"kakak pulang, Jessica.." ujar kakaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang seraya memeluk balik adiknya itu.

"kakak, tadi 'mama' bilang mau main menginap disini pas mama papa pergi sore ini, kak! Yay-aku senang banget!"

"Maria?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"iya, iya. Kok papa Xiao Long lupa sama mama Maria, sih? Hehe..." Jessica menggoda Xiao Long dengan hati yang amat sangat senang karena pacar kakaknya yang ia sayangi akan datang sore ini. Xiao Long tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Ga, kok. Kakak ga pernah lupa sama Maria," ujar Xiao Long.

"ayo ke kamar. Kita tidur siang.." ajak Xiao Long kemudian. Jessica pun mengikuti kakaknya sambil menggandeng tangannya dengan erat dan Xiao Long pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

**XxX+Sakura's POV+XxX**

_Aku sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang gelap saat aku melihat seseorang berada jauh di depanku. Kutatap dengan seksama siapa orang yang berdiri di depanku itu. Namun samar dibuat kabut. Maka aku tak dapat melihat siapakah gerangan orang itu. Yang dapat kulihat dari dirinya hanyalah pakaiaannya yang berwarna biru gelap dan celana pendek berwarna hijau kelam kekuning tuaan. Entah siapa orang itu._

_Orang itu berjalan ke arahku. Ia mengangkat tangannya padaku; sebuah tanda sapaan dari orang itu. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda membalas sapaannya. Aku tak mengerti. Siapa orang itu? Ia seakan sangat mengenaliku. Ia seakan sangat dekat denganku hingga tak ada keraguan saat menyapaku._

_Lalu langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang sekejap, lalu kembali menoleh kearahku. Kulihat bibirnya sedang tersenyum padaku. Maka kubalas senyumnya; karena seperti yang dikatakan bahwa 'senyum adalah berkah'. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, begitu ku kedipkan mata, orang itu menghilang dari pandanganku._

_~~grash~~_

_Betapa terkejutnya aku.. karena seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku tak tahu siapa. Namun feelingku mengatakan bahwa yang memelukku adalah orang yang tadi kulihat dan kutemui di seberang sana. Dan aku pun setuju dengan feelingku setelah aku melihat lengan pendek bajunya di samping pundakku berwarna sama dengan yang kulihat. Lengan kirinya melingkari bawah leherku dan lengan kanannya melingkari diagframaku._

_Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena aku masih merasa shock. Bagaimana bisa orang itu tiba-tiba dibelakangku dalm kejapan mata? Dan mengapa ia memelukku dari belakang begini?_

_Tetapi kemudian kurasakan suatu getaran dari dalam dirirnya. Ku merasa tangannya bergetar. Dan kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pundakku._

_Air mata.._

_Ia menangis? Kenapa? kenapa kau menangis? Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi?_

_Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya memelukku. Air matanya menetes satu demi satu dengan perlahan. Tangannya mengepal semakin kuat. Aku tak bisa tengokkan kepalaku ke belakang karena aku terkunci oleh pelukannya. Hendak kulihat siapa orang itu, namun aku benar-benar terkunci._

_Siapa kau.. kau kenapa?_

_Kena.. pa..._

**xXxNormal's POVxXx**_  
_

~~CRIIIIIING-!~~

Alarm berwarna hijau yang di-set agar berbunyi pada pukul 5 pagi itu pun berbunyi dengan keras, membangunkan seorang anak perempuan dari mimpi anehnya itu.

~~Pack~~

"h-huh? Udah jam segini, ya~~~" anak perempuan itu mengucek-kucek matanya dan mencoba membangunkan fisiknya.

"-!" serunya sambil menonjok kayu batas kasur depannya,

~~JDUGGG!~~

Akhirnya ia pun terbangun dan menyadari tangannya terluka karena memukul dinding terlalu keras.

"h-haih~~~~ l-luka lagi~~~" keluhnya sebal dan menyesal karena ia memukul kayu batas kasur depannya.

"Sakuraaaaa-! Ayo sini sarapaaan-!" seru seorang wanita dari luar kamarnya.

"iya, bunda! Aku shalat dulu, ya-!" serunya untuk menjawab teriakan bundanya yang memintanya keluar dari kamar setelah bundanya mendengar suara benturan keras dari dalam kamarnya. Ia merapikan kamarnya dan segera menunaikan shalat subuh.

"ya Allah.. kali ini aku bermimpi aneh.." kembali ia memulai curhatnya kepada Sang Ilahi setelah ia beribadah.

"aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang, namun aku tak tahu siapa dia, ya Allah. Namun, sepertinya ia seorang lelaki. Ia seakan mengenaliku sangaaat dekat dan sangaaaat baik. Aku merasakan hal itu saat aku mendapatkan sebuah feeling pada saat ia menyapaku dengan cara mengangkat tangannya dengan tenang dan penuh rasa akrab. Lalu, ia berjalan kearahku dan tersenyum setelah ia hentikan langkahnya. Namun, tetap saja, tak dapat kulihat wajahnya. Dan dalam kejapan mata, ia sudah berada di belakangku dan mendekapku dengan erat dari belakang. Aku tak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana bisa. Yang paling mengganggu pikiranku, ia menangis, ya Allah. Aku mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Ya Allah, andai aku mengenalnya, kumohon perbolehkan aku untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga aku dapat menolongnya. Namun apabila aku tak mengenalnya, kuharap masalahnya dapat segera terselesaikan sehingga ia dapat tersenyum lagi, ya Allah.."

dia pun bercerita panjang lebar mengenai mimpi anehnya itu kepada Tuhan. sangaaaat panjang hingga ia lupa bahwa ia harus segera ke ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan paginya bersama ibu dan kakaknya.

Setelah selesai, a pun merapikan mukena dan sajadahnya, baru keluar kamar menghampiri bunda dan kakaknya. Ia menceritakan pula mimpinya kepada mereka berdua.

...

"Bun, dia kan sering banget mujur tuh mimpinya. Other words-nya, suka kejadian nyata, bunda. Kira-kira kali ini kenapa ya, Bun?" tanya kakaknya setelah mendengar cerita adiknya itu. Sakura hanya tertunduk bingung sambil mengunyah makanan yang sedang ia makan sebagai sarapannya.

"Bunda ga tau. Wallahualam, Sakura. Bisa jadi, kelebihanmu memang merasakan; baik lewat mimpi atau pun feelingmu. Lebih baik, kita berdoa saja agar orang itu pun baik-baik aja ya, sayang," ujar bundanya dengan penuh kasih sambil membelai kedua anaknya dengan lembut.

"iya, bunda.."

"Eh, udahan belum makannya? Kita pergi sekolah sekarang aja. Mumpung masih pagi banget, kan? Lagian kakak ada keperluan penting nih," ajak sang kakak sambil beranjak dari kursi duduknya.

"iya, kak. Sebentar.." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya dan beranjak ke kamarnya sebentar dan kembali lagi.

"bunda, selamat ulang tahun.. aku sayang bunda.." ia menyerahkan sebuah kado kepada bundanya sebari mencium kening bundanya.

"makasih ya. Nah, segeralah berangkat kalau begitu."

Sakura dan kakaknya pun mencium tangan bundanya dan beranjak pergi keluar rumah.

"Assalamualaikum, bunda-! Hehe.." ujar keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan mereka dengan gembira. Sang bunda pun membalas lambaian tangan mereka berdua.

"Waalaikumsalam.. semoga kalian selalu diberkati oleh Allah atas kebaikan kalian berdua terhadap bunda dan semua orang.. amin.."

~Di tengah jalan, mereka berbincang-bincang~

"aaaah, kakak! Ayamnya duluaaaann~~~"

"lho? Kan ayam tuh dari telur. Hayoooo..."

"AAAAHH~~~ kakak~~~~"

"haha!"

Sakura sedang berjalan melihat ke arah kakaknya pada saat tiba-tiba ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya dengan keras.

~~jduk!~~

"i-..ittaaa-" keluh Sakura yang terjatuh karena tubrukan tadi. Kakaknya menahan tawa.

"makanya liat jalan dong.. kamu bagaimana. Hahaha!" kakaknya hanya tertawa melihat adiknya terjatuh tanpa mau membantunya berdiri sedikit pun

"kakaaaaaaaaaaakk~~~~~~~~~~~"

Orang yang berada di depannya pun masih terduduk.

"uh, sakit.." keluh orang itu.

Sakura melihat orang itu terduduk kesakitan. Orang itu tertunduk menatap aspal sambil menggosok-gosok pantatnya sehingga Sakura tak tahu apakah ia mengenalnya atau tidak. Ia merasa bersalah, mencoba bangkit dan menghampiri orang itu.

"g-gomen nasai. Eh, m-maksudku, maaf.. kamu ga apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan dan nada khawatir.

Orang itu masih mengeluh. Sakura melihat ke arah lutut orang itu.

"a-astagfirullah! L-luka~~~! T-tunggu dulu! A-aku ambilin hansaplas dulu! Y-ya ampun, aku kok bego banget sih~~~"

Sang kakak sudah berlalu sebelum adiknya bangkit tadi. Ia mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia ada urusan sehingga ia harus buru-buru. Sakura pun tak menghiraukan. Ia hanya mengangguk. Satu hal yang dikhawatirkannya hanyalah orang yang ia tabrak saat itu.

Ia meraih tas gendongnya dan mengambil sebuah hansaplas beserta selembar tissu, air, dan sapu tangan kecilnya.

"m-maaf ya.. j-jangan teriak.." Sakura membasuh luka orang itu dengan air. Dan akhirnya orang itu pun sadar bahwa seseorang sedang berada di depannya membasuh lututnya yang terluka.

"Ouch.." keluhnya pelan sambil (akhirnya) mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi mengeluh kesakitan menatap aspal setengah menutup mata.

"m-maaf!" Sakura buru-buru mengelap luka tadi dengan sapu tangannya dengan pelan dan menempelkan hansaplasnya.

"nah.. sudah selesai. Sungguh maaf, ya.." sakura kembali meminta maaf dengan nada khawatir kepada orang itu. Dan orang itu pun menoleh ke arahnya.

~~DEGG!~~

Sesuatu yang aneh menjalar pada diri Sakura saat itu. Sesuatu yang familiar dan asing menjalar perlahan pada dirinya.

"apa aku.. kenal sama kamu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah seakan mengenali, tanpa kesadarannya. Sakua lalu tersadar dan memaki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bertanya demikian. _kok aku nanya yang aneh-aneh, sih? t-tapi.. kenapa perasaanku.. aku kok emang ngerasa kenal, ya?_

Orang itu menatapnya heran.

"kenal? Kenal aja kagak gua sama lo. Sorry, ya." Ujar anak itu degan tenang sambil tertawa kecil.

"h-hoeeee.. a-ano nee.." Sakura garuk-garu kepala.

"hah? Ano nee? Apaan tuh?"

"eh..k-kebiasaan.. m-maksudku.. eeto.. h-hoeeeeee~~ u-um, maaf ya.. tadi aku ga liat jalan.. t-terus.." seru Sakura sambil beberapa kali membungkukkan dirinya kepada orang yang tadi ditabraknya. _Y-ya Tuhan.. kebiasaan celetuk bahasa jepang jadi gini nih efeknya! P-parah banget~~~~_

"no prob. Gua juga minta maaf. Thanks udah ngobatin gua. Tadi gua ga nyadar kalo lo ngobatin gua. Sorry juga ga notice back ke lo."

"iya. Sama-sama. Aku duluan, ya. Assalamu-...e-eh.. sebentar.." tiba-tiba ia menghentikan salam yang biasanya ia ucapkan. _Chinese.. feelingku.._

"haha.. kenapa lo?"

"um, ga kenapa-kenapa, kok. Pagi. Sekali lagi, maaf ya.." ujarnya kemudian sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"errr, no prob. Thanks juga. Be careful on the way,"

"iya,"

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera berlari mengejar kakaknya yang mungkin hampir sampai ke sekolahnya meninggalkan orang yang tadi ditabraknya tanpa ia sengaja.

_Feelingku.. kenapa?_

_Aku ga kenal dia kok, begitu juga dia. ketemu aja baru tadi pas kejadian itu, kok._

_T-tapi.. feelingku kok.. berkata lain?_

_

* * *

_

Okay okay... this is the 1st chapter.. hehe..

Yea, too long. Pasti. Karena disini, per orang dihadirkan sebagian dari cerita yang akan kuceritakan di chapter-chapter berikutnya, dengan dalam keadaan terpisah. haha..

this 1st chappie is too long, cz of it =w=a

**Well, Review-! xD**


	2. A Letter

This Is What I Feel

Nyaaaaaa~~~~ chappie 2 nyoooo 8D

Berhubung kelima chapter lanjutan fanfic ini dimusnahkan oleh key DEL yang tak tersengajakan~~~ maka saya disini mau tak mau harus membuat ide yang baru karena saya sudah lupa akan cerita intinyaaaaaa T_T ' ' '

Nah nah, since my friends rarely come to help me out for translating, maaf bila saya ada salah kata =(

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by CLAMP w/ some characters are made by me =)

* * *

Maria sedang berjalan ke sekolah saat tiba-tiba seseorang dengan sengaja mendorongnya dari belakang hingga ia nyaris terjatuhkan.

"aduh!"

Orang yang mendorongnya dari belakang tertawa terbahak puas. "iiih! Dasar monyet!"

Maria menjitak keras kepala syaoran hingga syaoran menjerit.

"ouch! Lo gila ya? Dasar macan lo!" syaoran menjitak balik maria.

"lagian kamu jahil! Kenapa sih dorong kayak gitu? Tanggung jawab ya kalau aku amnesia!"

"lebaaay dah. Lo kan mainan guaaa, jadi suka-suka gua laa, bego lo.." jawabnya enteng. Maria hanya mengepal tangannya karena kesal dan lalu menginjak kaki kanan syaoran dengan keras.

"aduh! HEH! Sakit, geblek!" bentak syaoran sambil mengeluh kesakitan. Kini giliran maria yang tertawa, seraya julurkan lidahnya sepanjang-panjangnya pada syaoran.

"MONYET JELEK! Wheeeeee!" maria segera berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah. Syaoran memandang kesal dari belakang, namun tertawa kecil.

"dasar macan stress! Gua baru jatuh tadi, udah diinjek pula! A***** lo, mar!"

xXxXxXxXx

"eh, xiao lang, yang ini caranya gimana, sih?"

"eh eh, ini dibeginikan, ya?"

"ngantri dong! Kan gua duluan yang tanya dia! Xiao long, udahan belum ngitungnya?"

Xiao Long terlihat sangat sibuk melayani pertanyaan teman-teman se-science club-nya, sedangkan Maria dan Tomoyo sedang mengobrol dengan tenang dan terasa menyenangkan.

"eh, mar, lo kok bisa jadian sih?" tanya tomoyo tiba-tiba sambil tertawa kecil. Maria langsung blushing sejadi-jadinya seakan baru saja memakan 20 buah rawit.

"i-itu-.. u-um, a-aku juga kurang tahu.. nyehe~ wheeeee~~~" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan nakal kepada Tomoyo. Tomoyo yang melihat hal itu tertawa kecil dan mengelus punggung maria.

"asiiiiik, berhubung lo belum traktir waktu itu, sekarang traktir yaaaaa! Hehehe" tomoyo mencubit pipi maria yang chubby dan menggemaskan itu.

"t-tomo~~ s-sakit iiih~~~" keluh maria seraya melepaskan cubitan tomoyo dari pipinya.

"lo keimutan, sih! Wheeee~~~" kini giliran tomoyo yang menjulurkan lidah, dan dengan balasan juluran lidah pula dari maria. Lalu mereka pun tertawa. Xiao Long yang akhirnya selesai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut menoleh ke arah Maria, dan ia tersenyum kecil seakan bahagia dengan melihat maria bahagia pula.

Cilla sedang berjalan ke depan kelas untuk presentasi dihadapan teman-teman sekelas dan gurunya saat maria menemukan sesuatu terselip di buku paket bahasa mandarinnya. Sebuah surat. Maria membuka surat itu perlahan-lahan, dan ia terbelak melihatnya. Raut mukanya berubah seketika, namun ia berusaha tenang dan kembali menyimpan surat itu di bukunya.

"_gua tunggu lo di belakang sekolah sehabis pulang sekolah. Kalau ga, berarti lo ngarep temen-temen lo pada menderita!"_

xXxXxXxXxXx

"oi, xiao long!" seseorang yang xiao long kenal memanggilnya dari belakang dan menepuk pundaknya. "nih. Buku lo ketinggalan di rumah. Syukur-syukur gua berangkat terakhir gara-gara nyariin buku pr gua."

Xiao Long membalikkan badannya dan menatap sosok kakaknya yang menggenggam buku paket miliknya. Xiao Long pun mengambil buku itu dari tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. "terima kasih ya, kak.."

Syaoran hanya terdiam menatap adiknya yang 'jenius' itu, membayangkan bagaimana jika ia...

_A__h, sudahlah.. pikiran macam yang aneh.._ Syaoran pun segera bergegas berlari ke lapangan basket dan bermain bersama teman-temannya disana, dan Xiao Long pun kembali berjalan untuk menemui guru fisika-nya.

Saat syaoran sedang berlari, ia tiba-tiba ia terdiam menatap seseorang yang sedang tertawa dengan teman sebelahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum nakal dengan akal bulusnya yang 'mengesankan'.

Perlahan syaoran mendekati gadis itu, diam, pelan. Dan dia menggenggam sebuah gambar pocong di belakangnya. Dan saat gadis itu lengah, dengan sigap dan cepat syaoran memperlihatkan gambar itu dengan jelas di depan muka gadis tersebut dalam jarak yang hanya berjarak 7 cm dari depan muka gadis itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~!" spontan gadis itu memeluk sahabatnya ketakutan.

"pergiiiii! Ga mauuuuuu~~~~~!" jerit gadis itu dengan rasa ketakutan yang sangat besar. Syaoran tertawa terbahak-bahak atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Tomoyo yang melihat maria menjerit tak jelas seperti itu pun segera menjitak keras kepala syaoran, "elo tuh sinting atau bagaimana, sih? Dasar gila lo! Bayar ganti rugi suara jeritan dia!" bentak plus canda tomoyo seraya memasang mimik antara marah dan hendak tertawa.

Syaoran tak dapat berhenti ketawa, "hahahaha! Rasaaaaa, rasaaaa!"

"KAKAK SYAO JELEEEEEEEEKK!" bentak maria sambil mencubit pergelangan tangannya. Syaoran mengeluh sakit. "ouch! Heh! Sakit, bego!" seru syaoran seraya melayangkan jitakkan yang tak kalah keras daro tomoyo ke kepala maria.

"IIIH GA ADIL!" maria dan syaoran pun mulai bertengkar lagi.

"dasar monyet!" ejek maria kesal.

"macan lo!" ejek syaoran.

"nyebelin!"

"macan stress!"

"gila!"

"miring!"

Tomoyo tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua, dan tawaannya berhenti saat Xiao Long datang dengan tenangnya dihadapan mereka dan wajah yang bingung saat melihat mereka berdua teriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu.

"kak, maria, ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Syaoran dan maria menoleh bersamaan dan menjawab serempak, "(KAKAK/PACAR) (KAMU/ELO) TUH SINTING!"

Xiao Long mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Tomoyo menahan tawa. Syaoran menjitak kepala maria, dengan balasan injakan kaki ala maria. Kembali, syaoran mengeluh kesakitan. Xiao Long tersenyum kecil.

"kakak jangan begitu sama maria.." xiao long memegangi pundak maria dengan lembut, membuat wajah maria menjadi semerah tomat segar yang siap untuk disantap.

"halah, banyak bacot dah lo, belagak jadi cowok heroik!" ejek syaoran sambil memukul sedikit pundak xiao long. "udahan ah! Jadi ga seru gua mainin dia. Duluan ya!" segeralah syaoran berlalu dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

"DASAR MONYET JELEEEEEEKK~~~!" Maria berteriak ke arah Syaoran dengan kesal, tapi sepertinya syaoran tak acuh

Xiao Long menghadapkan wajahnya ke maria yang masih murung. "kamu ga apa-apa?"

Jantung maria berdegup-degup kencang. "t-tidak apa-apa.."

Tomoyo giggled kecil. "kayak tomat!" mumbled tomoyo. Maria dan Xiao Long pun bercengkrama, dan Tomoyo ikut mendengarkan. Sayangnya, Xiao Long harus segera ke kelas karena ada tugas dari bu Marcell; guru matematika. Maria dan Tomoyo pun segera bergegas ke kantin sebelum kantin padat akan pengunjung.

xXxXxXxXxXx

tomoyo dan maria sedang berjalan menuju pintu kelas saat syaora menghampiri mereka berdua yang seperti biasa, pulang bersama. Mereka bertiga pun menunggu xiao long yang sedang sibuk mencatat agenda kelas untuk esok hari di bagian 'jadwal pelajaran'. Setelah semua selesai, xiao long pun menghampiri kakaknya dan mereka berdua untuk ikut pulang bersama.

"eh, lo pada belum traktir nih!" keluh tomoyo dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"halah, minta pj (pajak jadian) ke meraka mah sih ga bakal dikasih! Udah jadian 2 bulan tetep aja ga mau ngasih-ngasih! Hahaha," ujar syaoran dengan tenang sambil memegangi kakinya yang masih terasa sakit sedikit akibat terjatuh ditabrak seorang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Dan parahnya, maria malah menendang bagian luka itu sampai 2 kali dengan keras setelah ia bermain basket di lapangan pada waktu istirahat.

Tiba-tiba, saat mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, maria teringat akan sesuatu. Ia terdiam dan berhenti berjalan.

Tomoyo menatap sahabat baiknya itu, heran. "lo kenapa, mar?" tanya tomoyo pelan. Maria hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"um, ada barang yang ketinggalan! Kalian duluan saja, ya! Nanti aku menyusul. Hehe.. dadah!" maria segera berlari kembali ke sekolah dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa menghiraukan panggilan tomoyo. Syaoran menyilakan kedua tangannya, berpikir. Xiao long melihat kakaknya, dan ia segera mengerti. Xiao long pun terdiam. Sedangkan tomoyo bingung menatap keduanya.

Syaoran akhirnya berbicara. "eh, lo mikirin hal yang sama?" tanyanya kepada xiao long. Xiao long mengangguk.

"oi, tomo. Kita buntutin si maria." Ujar syaoran sesegera mungkin seraya mulai berlari ke sekolah. Xiao long dan tomoyo pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Syaoran lalu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya kepada mereka mengisyaratkan untuk berenti. Syaoran, xiao long, dan tomoyo pun menoleh dibalik dinding. _Lho? Maria kebelakang sekolah?_ Tanya tomoyo dalam hati, penasaran. Mereka bertiga pun mengikuti perlahan.

Mereka bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Dan terdengar suara lantang, kasar, dan seenaknya.

"oh, jadi lo dateng juga ya, hey bocah sialan.."

Suara perempuan.

"i-iya.. k-kak.."

Suara maria? Lho? Maria kenapa? Ada apa ini? Mereka bertiga bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"lo, berani-beraninya jadian sama xiao long!"

"a-aku.."

"DIEM LO!"

Tomoyo mulai kesal dan hendak berdiri untuk menemui kakak kelas itu, namun xiao long dan syaoran mencegah; "suuusssshh!" bisik mereka. Tomoyo pun menurut dengan rasa kesal.

"LANCANG BENER LO SAMA KAKAK KELAS!"

"..." xiao long melihat maria tertunduk lemas tak berdaya.

"lo mau nyari gara-gara ya, hah?"

"g-ga, kak.."

"a*****. Hey, guys, kayaknya nih anak perlu dikasih pelajaran, nih.." seru gadis itu. Dan muncullah segerombol kakak kelas di belakang kakak kelas itu.

"m-mau apa-.." maria mundur selangkah karena ketakutan.

"eh, hajar nih anak." Ujar kakak kelas itu dengan santai.

Gerombolan kakak kelas itu pun mengerumuninya. Kali ini, mereka bertiga sudah tak dapat tinggal diam. Xiao long yang paling dahulu berdiri dan berlari. Mereka bertiga melihat dengan jelas tangan salah seorang dari gerombolan itu telah mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan tangannya pun melayang.

"HENTIKAN!"

* * *

jajajajajajaaaaaaaang~~~ Cliffhanger =w=

Nyaaaaa~~ dunno wad to type agaun on here since i lost the main stories~~~ TT~TT

Gomen nee, hahaaa, especially to my sweetie lol =w= ' ' '

Peace =D


	3. Melodi Yang Berterbangan

This Is What I Feel

Iniiii chapter 3 =.=

Astaga. Lama skali sih chapter 5-nya? =3=

Padahal dulu sudah sampai chapter 5 dalam kurun waktu 2 hari~~ terhapus sih~~ TT~TT ' ' '

Eh eh eh.. ada yang kecewa sama chapter kemarin ternyata~ maaf deh =w=

Keren kan cliffhanger-nya? Kira-kira gimana yaa lanjutannya? xD

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by CLAMP w/ some characters are made by me =)

* * *

Di malam hari..

...

"BUKAAAANN! Liat dong, kak! Ini tuh dikali 4!"

"GA! Ini tuh dikali 2, baru dikali 4!"

"ih! Gimana, sih? Udah kuliah masa bego matematika dasar beginian? Ini tuh permutasi! PERMUTASI!"

"BUKAN! Ini KOMBINASI!"

"PERMUTASI!"

"KOMBINASI!"

Kakak-adik sakura-shin ini terus bertengkar. Sampai-sampai berujung ke perang lempar bantal-guling.

"aduh! Sakit, bego!" keluh shin seraya membalas lemparan bantal adiknya.

"ouch! Heh! Adik sendiri malah diperkosa!"

"gila aja kale gua merkosa lo!"

"halah, basi! Bocah kamu!"

"elo tuh bocah!"

"KAMU!"

"ELO!"

Bunda yang mendengar kedua anaknya bertengkar pun langsung segera menuju ke kamar mereka berdua di lantai dua. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu kamar, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang aneh begitu bunda membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"perasaan tadi bunda dengar kalian teriak-teriak, deh.." tanya bunda heran.

Ya. Aneh. Kamar rapi, bantal diduduki sakura sebagai alas dan guling dipeluk sang kakak karena kelelahan. Buku masih ditempat. Semua kelihatannya normal-normal saja.

"ah, masa? Bunda salah dengar, mungkin.." ujar sang kakak, malas.

Sakura mendukung pendapat sang kakak, "benar bunda! Mungkin bunda salah dengar.. hehe.. nyeh~" sakura membetulkan posisi duduknya yang ia rasa tidak enak. Bunda hanya menghela napas lega dan kembali memasak di dapur.

Sakura dan shin segera duduk berdekatan, merapat.

Sakura berbisik kesal. "kakak sih! Untung aja firasatku benar!"

Shin mengeluh, "halah, iya dah, terserah kamu. Tapi inget ya. Ini kombinasi. Bukan permutasi."

Sakura tak setuju, lagi. "eh kak, ini tuh permutasi. Baca soal, geura. Ish~"

Berantem, dan berantem, lagi.

Saat bunda selesai masak, mereka berdua dipanggil ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama. Mereka berdua pun kembali makan sambil sesekali masih saja membahas mengenai soal matematika nomor tiga milik sakura itu. Bunda hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil, sambil sesekali bertanya, "kalian memperdebatkan apa, sih?" dengan jawaban yang sama, "ah, yang jelas bukan memperdebatkan hidup-mati, bundaaaa.. hahaha~~"

xXxXxXxXxXx

esoknya, di kelas 1-3...

kembali sakura menulis sebuah sajak puisi. Sebuah kebiasaan baginya untuk menulis sajak puisi disaat ia sedang tak ada kerjaan atau sedang bosan. Anehnya, ia selalu tak tahu apa yang dia maksudkan dari puisi yang ia tuliskan. Ia selalu bilang 'abstrak buatku, makna buatku. Tapi ga tau deh arti isinya apaan.. nyehe~~~" sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Sakura sedang sampai di bait kedua saat sahabatnya mendatanginya dan menyapanya, "sakuraaaaa! Hehe.."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapatkan ayase di depannya, mengambil sebuah kursi dan diletakkan disamping kursinya. "ah, ren chan! Hehe.. ada apa, sayang?" sakura meletakkan pulpennya dan bukunya di kolong meja dan menatapnya.

"aduh, mamaaaa, aku seneng bangeeeeet!" seru ayase sambil merangkul tangan sakura tiba-tiba.

"eh? Kenapa, ren chan?"

"tadi.. tadi.. aku dapet FK!"

"e-eh? Apakah itu maksudnya haha~~~" sakura garuk-garuk kepala, tanda ia tak mengerti. Maklum, ia polos sekali.

"aduuuh. FK lhoo.." ayase mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sakura dan berbisik, "first kiss!"

Sakura ternganga dalam beberapa saat, lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya.

"a-anak sayaaaaa.. ya ampuuuun~~~~" keluh sakura sambil berakting seakan tergeletak pingsan di mejanya.

"aduh mamaaaa.. sama 'dia' lhooo!"

"KYAAAA! Anak saya sudah dewasaaaaaa!" serunya gembira seraya memeluk ayase dengan erat. "kalau nikah, undang saya, lho!"

"iyaa dong.. kan mama tuh mamakuuuu hahaha!"

Mereka berdua tertawa gembira atas apa yang beru saja terjadi, dan ayase pun menceritakan kejadian kronologisnya. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali bergumam 'hauuuu~~ hauuuu~~ uhm uhm~~~' dan blushing dari ayase.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan ada getaran dari kantong seragamnya. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu yang bergetar lembut tapi jelas tersebut.

"sebentar ya, ren chan. Ada message.."

"eh? Sms maksudnya?"

"i-iya. Kebiasaan.. menyebutnya message haha!"

Sakura pun segera membuka sms yang dikirimkan ke nomornya saat itu.

'_sender: Chi (^ ^)_

_hey, saku chan, nanti pulang bareng ya! Soalnya aku juga mau lewat depan sama rathalos. Okay? Hehehe..'_

sakura tersenyum bingung-flat-senang. Ia pun membalas sms itu dengan, seperti biasa, kecepatan jempolnya yang 1000 km/sec itu.

'_haha, he-eh deh terserah padamu, nak lol haha. Ciumin tuh yayangmu sekalian :p'_

xXxXxXxXx

sakura beranjak dari kursinya setelah berdoa dan memberi salam. Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Ia pun segera beranjak ke kelas 1-1, kelasnya rathalos dan yukime.

"sakuraaaaaa! Akhirnya bisa pulang bareeeeng!" seru Chi setelah ia keluar dari kelas dan segera memeluk erat teman baiknya itu. Sakura tertawa kebingungan dan rathalos hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"kok kalian mau oulang lewat depan, sih? Tumbeeeeen hahahahaa"

"he-eh! Soalnya kan mau pulang bareng dikau, mamaaaaaa-! Wheee~~~~" Chi menjawab dan menjulurkan lidahnya, nakal.

"idih?" sakura bergidik. "udah aja semua orang manggil saya MAMA. Heh, daku tuh nikah aja belum. Udah dipanggil mama-mama-an. Pada dongdong apa gimana sih ya haha~~"

"iiih! Tegaaaa! Jadi elo mau mencampakkan gua dan anak-anak lo yang lain~~~~?" Chi berlagak memasang mata puppy dan merangkul tangan rathalos. Rathalos tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"ya ampun, saku.. liat nih anakmu nangis hahaha! Say GOMEN!" canda rathalos.

"iya dah iyaaa. Gomen, okay? Cukup?"

"KURANG!"

"hah?"

"cium tanganku doooong-!" Chi tersenyum nakal dengan canda tawanya. Rathalos tertawa puas melihatnya.

"gila kamu! Yang ada juga kamu tuh yang cium tangan mamamu. Anak tak tahu diuntung kamu =.="

xXxXxXxXxXx

sakura, Chi dan rathalos sedang membiacarakan tentang hari-hari mereka disekolah saat seorang gadis kecil berlari-lari kecil sambil tretawa melewati mereka bertiga. Sakura terdiam. Chi dan rathalos yang tadinya masih berjalan kemudian berbalik dan melihat sakura yang seakan terpaku akan sesuatu.

"saku chan kenapa?" tanya chi khawatir. "kamu ga apa-apa?"

Sakura menoleh kearah gadis itu. "tunggu.. mau diam sebentar aja kok. Ga apa-apa, kan?"

Rathalos dan Chi saling berpandangan kebingungan, dan akhirnya mereka menyetujui sakura. Sakura terdiam dan menatap gadis kecil itu. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang berlari mengejar gadis kecil tersebut dan gadis itu tertawa bahagia. Sakura terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. Sakura pun mengajak mereka berdua kembali berjalan pulang,

"kenapaaaaa?" tanya Chi, bingung, masih. Sakura tersenyum.

"ga. Cuma mau diam ajaa buat tenang.." jawab sakura dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat. Chi mengangguk mengerti, dan kembali berjalan bersama pacarnya dan sakura. Namun lalu sakura bergumam.

"_Si gadis kecil dan sang kakak pun berdiri berlari mancari angin menelusuri langit.."_

Chi dan rathalos langsung berbalik, "eh eh eh?"

"haha.. puisi itu menarik. Iya, kan?"

"nah, terus itu maksudnya apaan lagi?" tanya Chi sambil terus berjalan mengikuti sakura yang kini ada di depan mereka berdua (lha? Kapan sakuranya jalan?)

Sakura pun berbalik sambil tertawa nakal, "hahaha, aku juga ga tau. Cuma asal mengungkapkan ajaaaaa wheee~~~"

...

Sakura pun akhirnya berpisah dengan Chi dan rathalos di pertigaan. Sakura berjalan ke kiri dan Chi beserta rathalos ke kanan. Sakura bergumam sebuah nyanyian, yang lagi-lagi dibuatnya secara spontan berdasarkan keadaan sekitar.

"jalan, jalan, jalan disini. Tenaaang, tenang sekali.. tengok kanan, dan tengok kiri, padat-padat sekali.." ( - - - nyanyikan pakai lagu 'naik-naik ke puncak gunung)

"im seeing da rainbow in da lighting sky.. it is so beautiful and exciting me. I know, u know, we wont be in tat beautiful place.. i wanna fly so high~~!" ( - - - nyanyikan pakai lagu YUI – Life bagian Reft)

"tapi aku tahu ku takkan bisaaa. Ituuuulah tandaaanya aku manusiaaaaaaa~~~~~"

Sakura berjalan meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain, seperti biasa. Ia mulai masuk kedalam dunianya sendiri begitu ia mulai sendirian.

"lihat lihat dunia.. lihat ini sayaa.. saya manusia.. manusia biasaaaa! Tek tok nguknguk tektok nguknguk tek tok lalalaaaaa! Lihaaat iniii sayaaaaa!" ( - - - - nyanyikan pakai lagu burung kakak tua)

"im here standing near da mirror of da sky.. lalalalalalaaaaa~~~"

Saat sakura sedang asik-asiknya berkhayal sambil bergumam lirik lagu buatannya yang medley tak jelas, sakura mendengar sebuah tawaan saat ia menapak di depan sebuah sekolah.

"HAHAHA! Rasain lo!" suara perempuan. Terdengar sangat kasar.

"gua ga peduli!" suara laki-laki. Sepertinya terdengar sangat marah akan sesuatu.

"HAJAR AJA TUH COWOK SIALAN ITU!" perempuan itu lagi. Lalu terdengar riuh segerombolan orang disana.

"oh, nyari gara-gara sama gua?" laki-laki itu lagi.

"hahaha! Seneng ya lo! Liat tuh temen lo! Mati kutu sama gua!" perempuan itu, lagi, yang sepertinya mengatakannya kepada seseorang yang lain.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Hendak ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Namun begitu ia nyaris memasuki sekolah tersebut, ia merasakan sesuatu. Ia pun tersenyum nakal dan menghela napas panjang dengan senyuman kecil, dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu dan orang-orang yang ribut ricuh akan pertengkaran disana...

xXxXxXxXxXx

sakura sedang menyalakan TV saat tiba-tiba ia menerima telepon masuk ke mobile-nya. Sakura pun beranjak dari kursi dan meraih mobile-nya.

"moshi mosh-.. eh.. assalamualaikum?"

"_..." _ tak ada jawaban di seberang sana.

"halo?"

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

"ha-.."

"hai, sayang.. ini gua." Kata-kata sakura terputus oleh jawaban orang di sebrang telepon sana.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Matanya lalu terbelak kaget. Ia merinding dan badannya bergetar tiba-tiba. Ia pun membungkam mulutnya tak percaya.

"g-ga mungkin.. t-tau dari mana nomorku ini?" tanya sakura ketakutan.

"heh, gampang aja kali gua nyari nomor lo. Anak-anakkan lo kan ada di tangan gua, sinting.. hahaha" orang itu tertawa jahat. Sakura tersentak kaget. _Maksudnya.._

"udah daah, buruan duitnya!" seru orang itu di telepon. Sakura menelan air liurnya yang berasa tak enak itu.

"kapan dan b-berapa?" tanyanya ketakutan

"besok, dan 1 miliyar. Atau gua bunuh juga nih anak-anakkan lo." Terdengar suara ayase di seberang sana yang menjerit ketakutan.

Sakura pun terdiam dan mematung tak percaya...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER =D

AAAHH! KOK CUMA SEGINI? GA TERIMAAA!

lol, makasih. makasiiiih deh atas pujiannya :p

Dadaaaaah XP

Ada yang mau protes atas lanjutan ceritanyaaaa? =w=a ' ' '


	4. Permainan Emosi

This Is What I Feel

Chapter 4. akhirnya. 4. EMPAT! DX

Nah lho. Kelanjutannya adalah… =w=

r-a-h-a-s-i-a hahaha :p

*open my mind, thinking, quiet* AAAH! Ketemu!

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by CLAMP w/ some characters are made by me =)

* * *

。。。

sakura sedang menyalakan TV saat tiba-tiba ia menerima telepon masuk ke mobile-nya. Sakura pun beranjak dari kursi dan meraih mobile-nya.

"moshi mosh-.. eh.. assalamualaikum?"

"..." tak ada jawaban di seberang sana.

"halo?"

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

"ha-.."

"hai, sayang.. ini gua." Kata-kata sakura terputus oleh jawaban orang di sebrang telepon sana.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Matanya lalu terbelak kaget. Ia merinding dan badannya bergetar tiba-tiba. Ia pun membungkam mulutnya tak percaya.

"g-ga mungkin.. t-tau dari mana nomorku ini?" tanya sakura ketakutan.

"heh, gampang aja kali gua nyari nomor lo. Anak-anakkan lo kan ada di tangan gua, sinting.. hahaha" orang itu tertawa jahat. Sakura tersentak kaget. _Maksudnya.. j-jangan-jangan.._

Sakura langsung merinding seketika.

"udah daah, buruan duitnya!" seru orang itu di telepon. Sakura menelan air liurnya yang berasa tak enak itu.

"k-kapan dan-.. b-berapa?"

"besok, dan 1 miliyar, sayang. Atau gua bunuh anak-anakkan lo."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

maria terdiam tegang di kamarnya. Ia menatap jam tanpa ekspresi..

"_gua hajar juga lo kalau lo ga putus sama si jeffrey!"_

Kalimat itu masih mengiung-ngiung di telinga maria, meski kejadian itu telah berlalu dengan sebuah luka memar-memar di badan jeffrey dan erick. Dan sebuah luka memerah di pipi tomoyo. Maria mulai kembali menangis ketakutan malam itu. Ia mengharapkan sebuah masukan. Sebuah masukan yang dapat membuatnya tenang seketika.

Kakaknya pun masuk kedalam kamarnya, menatap adiknya menangis sendirian sambil gemetaran memeluk bantalnya.

"kenapa kau? Cengeng dasar.." ejek kakaknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan melemparkan sebuah bungkusan.

Maria menatap kakaknya tanpa ekspresi dan kembali meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara. Kakaknya yang antara tega dan tak peduli pun mendekati adiknya.

"iya dah kamu tuh kenapa lagi sih, mar?"

Maria menggelengkan kepalanya, dan membalas ejekan kakaknya tadi, "aaah, kakak juga pelit! Hehe.." maria berusaha tersenyum di depan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Kakaknya [un menghela napas dan membuka bungkusan yang tadi dilemparkan ke arah maria yang ternyata mengenai bantal yang sedang dipeluk oleh maria.

"hahaaaa.. akhirnya membelikanku kue nih?" tanya maria, iseng.

"kan udah janji sebagai pengganti kue waktu kemarin, bodoh. Kalau ga mau ya udaaaah, kakak makan lagi aaah~~" ujar kakaknya dengan tenang sambil mengarahkan snack itu ke dalam mulutnya. Maria segera menghentikan tangan kakaknya dan mencubit tangan kakaknya tadi.

"ouch! Sakit!" keluh kakaknya sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang terkena cubitan adiknya. Maria menjulurkan lidahnya kesal, lalu memakan snack tersebut. "makasih deh yaa, kakak pelit! Wheeee~~~"

Kakaknya pun merasa sedikit lega karena adiknya mulai berhenti menangis, namun tidak menunjukkan perasaan leganya itu pada adiknya ini. Ia pun segera berlalu setelah menjitak adiknya dengan 'keras' dan berlari keluar kamar adiknya itu dengan senyuman kecil dan sebuah kelegaan.

xXxXxXxXxXx

syaoran kembali melakukan searching di google untuk menemukan game terupdate saat ini. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa typing secepat dulu, karena tangannya serasa memar-memar terutama jari-jarinya sejak para gerombolan kakak kelas itu hampir saja meretakkan jari-jari tangannya 100%. Sesedikit ia mengeluh kesakitan, namun ia tetap berusaha kuat. Setelah menemukan game yang dicarinya dan menunggu download-time, ia terdiam.

"_halah, elo anak basket kek apa kek, ga ada urusannya sama hal ini, goblok!"_

Ia mencengkram flashdisk-nya dengan sangat genggaman yang sangat keras. Ia kesal. Ya. Sangat kesal. Tak ada urusan dengan hal itu katanya? Ada! Ada urusannya! Karena Maria adalah-...! ga.. ga boleh ada yang tahu soal ini, bahkan Xiao Lang sendiri.. dia tak boleh tahu..

Tapi.. kakak kelas sialan itu! A*****! Minta dibunuh beneran tuh orang! Kalau saja maria tadi ga teriak untuk menyuruhnya berhenti, syaoran pasti sudah bunuh mereka semua!

Tidak. Maria benar. Sebuah tindakan yang benar bila syaoran berhenti. Karena kalau tidak, Xiao Lang akan tetap terus menghajar mereka dan ia pun akan babak belur..

Syaoran kesal bukan main akan kakak kelas itu. Lalu terlintas sebuah ide gila di otaknya..

Ya.. besok akan syaoran lakukan.. sehingga amarahnya terbalaskan..

...

xiao long berbaring di kamarnya, tak berdaya. Ia merasa tenaganya habis terkuras tadi sore. Terbayang wajah maria saat itu yang menangis ketakutan.. ia sangat kesal karena mereka semua membuatnya menangis..

maria..

xiao long pun berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi sore. Tapi, tidak. Tidak bisa.

Wajah maria saat itu.. terekam jelas di matanya.. dan kini, seakan bioskop, ia kembali melihat dirinya saat itu yang berdiri menatap maria. Dan semua kejadian tadi sore kembali ia putar di pikirannya.

Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Namun kembali ia menenangkan dirinya. Maria.. xiao long pasti akan selalu lindungi, meski apapun yang terjadi..

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar syaoran.

"kakak.."

"hm," syaoran terus memainkan game yang tadi baru saja di downloadnya.

"kakak-... tangannya ga apa-apa?"

"hm.." syaoran belagak ga peduli.

"kaak.."

"apa sih, Xiao Long? Liat dong gua lagi apa? Ganggu aja lo.." syaoran mengeluarkan nada kesalnya. Xiao long pun menghela napas panjang.

"tadi kok, kakak-.."

"soalnya kalo cewek lo dibunuh, lo juga bakal belagak heroik dengan cara ngorbanin raga lo itu sampe mereka ancur babak belur kayak telur pecah, kan?"

"...makasih ya, kak.."

"hm.."

Dalam hati syaoran, terbesit sebuah kalimat yang ia katakan saat itu kepada kakak kelas itu tepat di depan wajahnya, dengan pandangan aneh dari kakak kelas itu dan pandangan khawatir dari xiao long, maria dan tomoyo;

"_karena gua peduli sama dia! Ga boleh apa?"_

xXxXxXxXxXx

maria berjalan tanpa melihat arah. Nyaris saja ia menabrak tiang kalau ia tak ditarik seseorang dari belakang.

"h-hey! Mittenai ka?"

Maria tersentak kaget, antara bingung dan terkejut karena akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia hanya berjarak 3 cm dari tiang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"e-eh, k-kebiasaan! M-maksudku-.." gadis yang tadi menariknya dari tiang itu sepertinya sedang berpikir. Namun aneh. Gadis itu terdiam saat maria berbalik kearahnya.

"m-makasih ya.. tadi aku melamun.. hehe.." ujar maria akhirnya, memecah suasana. Tapi anak itu masih terdiam menatap maria. Dan tiba-tiba, gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"e-eh? Eh eh eh?" maria terkejut, namun berusaha tenang. Gadis ini kenapa?

Gadis itu memeluknya erat, dan berbisik, "lupakan saja.. kamu disayangi, dan kamu dilindungi.. dan akan selalu begitu. God bless you, always, my dear.."

-deg- maria merasa bahwa kalimat itu tepat mengenainya.

Gadis itu pun melepaskan maria dari pelukannya, dan lalu tersenyum simpul, "itu baru batu kecil, lhoo. Batu yang lebih besar sedang menanti kamu di ujung jalan sana.. bergandenglah dengan tali kasih sayang, maka kamu akan selalu baik-baik saja, sayang.. hehe.. semangat, yaa! Jangan melamun terus, dong!"

Aneh. Gadis ini sangat aneh. Terlalu aneh; seakan-akan ia mengetahui semua yang terjadi kemarin sore pada maria. Maria hanya tersenyum dan lalu pamit dari hadapan gadis itu setelah kembali berterima kasih, dan setelah mendengar sebuah pesan terakhir dari gadis itu yang mara tak tahu apa artinya;

"_waratte ne.. anata ha hitori ja nai kara.."_

* * *

Nah, ga ada cliffhanger deh sekarang, senang kaaan hahahahaa =w= ' ' '

Maaf pendek.. soalnya lagi tak ada ide.. hehe XP

Any comment or critic? =)


End file.
